


Trouble

by G_the_G



Series: Avengers University [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Beardy Professor Steve Rogers, F/M, Fluff, Grad Student Darcy, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 10:19:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10739697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/G_the_G/pseuds/G_the_G
Summary: Where there's a phone number exchange, there's a way.





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Nerdy flirting, ahoy!!

**Darcy: Hey, I was going through my phone and found this one too. Thought you might be interested. For your research and all.**

**Darcy:**

_Steve: Nothing can stop love. Not even the luftwaffe._

**Darcy: Their love burns hotter than any bomb**

_Steve: :)_

_Steve: But this is perfect. I am thinking of writing a whole article about how this period depicted idealized romance vs. reality._

**Darcy: Yeah? What kind of dichotomy are you seeing?**

_Steve: Dichotomy. Nice word choice._

**Darcy: If my higher education has been good for anything, it’s my ability to sound fancy.**

**Darcy: Besides, I’m Poli Sci. We’re all about wowing others with words to distract from our real purpose.**

_Steve: And what is your real purpose you’re trying to distract me from then?_

**Darcy: Nothing.**

**Darcy: Nothing at all.**

_Steve: You sure?_

**Darcy: Yep. So tell me more about your article**

**Darcy: Idealized romance and reality**

**Darcy: Sounds intriguing**

_Steve: I don’t know, you still sound like you’re trying to distract._

_Steve: But I’ll let it go._

_Steve: Unsurprisingly it seems the motivation to get people to sign up was based on romantic ideas of image and love_

_Steve:_

_Steve:_  

_Steve: While the realities were a bit more tawdry_

_Steve:_

**Darcy: Please tell me you’re discussing feminist theory about this**

_Steve: Of course. The only good thing was that the men weren’t entirely immune._

_Steve:_

**Darcy: I don’t know if I want that pun to be intended or not.**

_Steve: I was rather proud of that one._

_Steve: Although I did hear a good one today. Wanna hear it?_

_Steve: Well, read it?_

**Darcy: Is it worth it? Or am I going to regret the valuable brain space this is going to take up?**

_Steve: Hey, you laughed at these in class._

**Darcy: Stockholm syndrome.**

**Darcy: That and I’m never above keeping myself in the good graces of those who hold my grade in the balance.**

_Steve: You were auditing the class._

**Darcy:**  

_Steve:_  

**Darcy: Okay. I’ll give you that one.**

**Darcy: But the librarian in the periodicals section of the library doesn’t appreciate it. Or at least not my reaction to it.**

_Steve: You snort in public again?_

**Darcy: Only a small cackle. Besides, I only snorted in class once. I don’t see why you’d think it’s my regular reaction.**

_Steve: Who are you to deny me my goals of making others embarrass themselves in public?_

_Steve: But let’s see if this will garner a good reaction._

_Steve: How do artists lift something heavy?_

**Darcy: How?**

_Steve: Seriously? Not even a guess?_

**Darcy: ...**

_Steve: Fine_

_Steve: With a Dali_

**Darcy: *insert groan here***

_Steve: Everyone’s a critic._

**Darcy: That one was bad. You deserved it.**

**Darcy: But I do have one you should share with Bucky.**

_Steve: Yeah?_

_Steve: Am I gonna get banned from poker night? Because it’s gotta be banning level good._

**Darcy: Not sure. What does it take to get banned?**

_Steve: Depends. But bad puns usually get a threat at least._

**Darcy: Haha, well I hope this one serves your purposes.**

**Darcy: What style of painting is popular in Russia?**

**Darcy: A-Cyrillic**

_Steve: That is terrible._

_Steve: He’ll hate it._

_Steve: I love it._

**Darcy: Glad to be of service**

_Steve: ;)_


End file.
